


Cling to (cling to you)

by ddawnbreakk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fantasy, M/M, Royalty, Top Park Chanyeol, baekhyun is sassy af, idk what to tag tbh, side hunrene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddawnbreakk/pseuds/ddawnbreakk
Summary: Ever since his first birthday, since the day he was born, Baekhyun knew that he was special.And ever since he could talk, Baekhyun very loudly expressed his hate towards his light colored eyes, towards the petunias sprouting at the ends of his white hair strands, resembling a night sky and thousands of stars, towards the way society wanted him to be quiet, reserved,An omega.





	Cling to (cling to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow fellas. - v -
> 
> I haven't written something for, like, months, omg. But I'm a bit more motivated lately and I wanted to write something!
> 
> Sorry for grammatical mistakes etc etc, english isn't my first language. - EXO/RV don't belong to me. (obviously)

“Baekhyun, could you please come here now? We’ve been waiting for 20 minutes already!”

The young boy sighed, his lips parting for an answer, an answer he didn’t want to say for the last 20 minutes, he probably won’t say at all. Instead he huffed, loudly, not too loud, though - he didn’t want his mother to hear, she was probably angry enough. 

He raised his body, rather wanting to stay in his warm bed of fur, and slowly stalked to the only window in his room. Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood for his daily tasks, his parents berating him about every little thing he does.

So he does the only thing that brings him at least a little bit joy in this dull life - Climb through the window and escape into the dark forest near their house. In spite of the fact that he knew his parents were going to kill him, probably. Or more like, scream at him for hours, for not being the ideal omega, for going outside - even though he’s not allowed to, for never listening.

It’s not like he cared anyway.

His bare feet met the muddy ground of the forest, making him breathe out in relief, knowing that his parents were probably already searching for him, but almost certainly won’t find him, as they never cared enough to go and actually search through the kingdom for their only son.

Sometimes he asked himself if they ever really wanted to have him, or if they wanted an Alpha as a child, something way more common than an Omega, or a Beta, the most common race existing. Or maybe they just wanted him to be ideal, perfect, everything Baekhyun was not.

He shook his head, the flowers on his head closing from the wild movement, freeing him of his thoughts, thoughts that want to take over his brain and make him succumb, submit to their orders. It’s in his nature to be submissive, - not something he’d ever want, he’s anything but submissive.

His eyes dart around his surroundings, making sure that he’s safe and that he can continue going further into the woods, - and he does, his legs carry him deeper into the land of trees, until he reaches a well known path in the forest, one way leading to the city, the other leading to the castle the king lives in.

The path was stony, the small rocks pressing into his soles, a pained hiss leaving his mouth while he started taking steps towards the kings castle. Sometimes he’d wander around on the castle’s grounds, aware of the fact that if he’d get caught, he’d probably be sentenced to death - But he’s always been good at hiding himself, hiding his smell.

Loud noises interrupted his train of thoughts, alarming the young Omega and forcing him to hide behind a tree, right next to the path, his back pressing against the bark of the tree, rapid heartbeat filling his ears - Those noises were Horse hooves landing on the ground and the only people travelling with horses were royals.

Pressing himself even further against the tree, he turned his head to the side, careful not to show his bright hair, trying to catch a glimpse of the royals coming by. Or more like, hoping that it’d be the king, the biggest Alpha of the Etherian Kingdom, the most beautiful Alpha Baekhyun has ever seen. 

Okay, he only saw him about two times, a long time ago, though the beauty of the king never left his mind, his face still lingering in his memory.

He held his breath, seeing a white horse approach - only one horse? Baekhyun furrowed his brows. Most of the time the royal family would travel as groups, not alone. Braver, he leaned forward a bit more, his bony hand pressing against his chest, trying to calm his panicking heart.

His eyes wandered to the person riding the horse, a gasp leaving his mouth, his hand wandering up to press against his petallike lips, trying to keep him quiet, as quiet as possible.

There, on the white horse, was the Kingdoms King, Park Chanyeol. The Park families ruler, the ruler of Etheria. Baekhyun couldn’t think straight, the scent of the Alpha filling up his nostrils, making it hard for him to keep his scent down.

But his eyes just couldn’t leave the figure of the king, the way he held himself, the way his flaming red hair framed his face, the way one single rose sprouted on top of his head, the way the dark royal robes fit his body, the way his piercing red eyes met his - wait, what? 

The hand that was pressing against his mouth fell down, to press against his chest again, his wide eyes staring right back at the king - who by now stopped his horse. Did he get too curious, was he that obvious?

His brain screamed at him, telling him to go - Never did he talk to a royal, to someone that was not his family or his friends. He usually didn’t listen, but his parents told him to stay away from any Alpha, any royal Alpha, as he was one of the only Omegas in this Kingdom, something he still didn’t want to be.

Not listening to himself, he held the eye contact, even when the king stepped down, stepped closer to him. The corners of his mouth rising up into a tempting smile while he turned around and took down into the forest - not missing the low growl he heard behind him, the Alpha following close behind.

He didn’t know why the King was even following him, but the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the way he could nearly feel the Alpha’s breath on the back of his neck, it was exciting him to no end, something so delicately forbidden - Getting chased by an Alpha even though his parents forbid him to even look another higher ranked wolf in the eye.

Straining his muscles, he ran even faster, taking the chance as he saw a smaller tree to climb onto it and kneel down on the first thicker branch he could climb up to. His wide eyes looked down, onto the Alpha standing under him, breathing rapidly.

“Cat got your tongue, dear.. King?” left the Omega’s lips, his mouth still forming a bright smile, hand holding onto the tree, head cocked to the side.

The red haired man looked up to him, his scent stronger than before, the blue of his robes standing out from the green of the trees, the forest’s ground. “I thought I’d knew of every Omega in this Kingdom, what is your name, stranger?”. Those syllables left the King’s mouth like a poem, like a song never sung.

Baekhyun snorted, of course he’d ask him that, and of course Baekhyun wouldn’t be Baekhyun if he didn’t answer with something witty, something that’d probably not please the ruler in front of him.

“Seems like you thought wrong, our King. My name is nothing of importance, nothing someone would remember.  
Though.. What are you doing here, all alone? I would’ve never thought that I, myself would see a member of the royal family travel alone.”

Leaning against the tree, Baekhyun let himself relax, his muscles screaming at him, his feet burning - But his mind thirsting, begging to know why the king followed him, why he was alone in the woods.

Taking some steps closer, the red haired man leaned his arm against the tree, red eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s figure, furrowing his brows before he answered.

“I wanted to go hunting.” the Alpha paused, gaining his thoughts and leaning his head back, to get a better look at the Omega above him. “Why did I never see you before, Omega?”

The younger hummed, slowly standing up, watching the blazing eyes as intensely as they were watching him. “I’m not sure, ..”, the Byun tapped his chin with one finger, his head still cocked to the side, nearly teasing the other man,  
“Maybe your eyesight is just getting worse? I heard that your age is slowly starting to show itself, my dearest King.”

“What.. Who do you think you’re talking to, Boy?” The king was left startled, nearly shaking his head from amusement, never had he seen such a cheeky Boy, someone talking so bluntly to the royal family. He’d thought it to be .. Funny, really. He’d never seen someone quite as different as this Omega.

Baekhyun let a laugh escape his pink lips, the lightly colored flowers on his head blooming from excitement, - “I’m.. also not quite sure about that. I did call you king, didn’t I?”

After the Omega spoke those words, his gaze drifted away from the Alpha, up to the already darkening sky, alarms going off in his head, telling him to go home, he would have no chance, alone in a forest at night. 

Before the Park could even answer, Baekhyun stood up, waving, before he spoke his last words ere he disappeared back into the green leaves of the woods. “Well, looks like I have to go, my King. Maybe we’ll meet each other again someday, but for now I’ll have to bid farewell.”

He ran off, as fast as he can, missing the way the King shouted “Wait I-..” after him, left alone in the forest, with a white haired unusual boy etched into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> so.. I've maybe decided to make this into a chaptered fic, cause that gives me a bit more room to play with pov-thingies etc etc.   
> I'll try my best not to take like 1 year to update, aaaa, sorry. ; v ;


End file.
